


A Study In Denial

by zeddpool



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid little Spirk oneshot that popped into my head. Kirk has never been curious about anyone before. Certain characteristics, sure, but not a specific individual, let alone his own First Officer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a stupid little idea that popped into my head out of nowhere, so here, a ridiculously fluffy Spirk oneshot.

James Tiberius Kirk was not the type of person to get attached. He would feel attracted to someone, sure, but usually because they had a specific trait that he happened to like. If he was feeling curious about something, say, a particular species or division in Starfleet, he found that the best way to satisfy his curiosity was to bed someone with that characteristic. Say he was curious about what it was like to be with an Orion. He would find a pretty Orion girl and find out. It was this tendency that had earned him a reputation as a "manslut".

This was entirely untrue, of course. The rumour that he'd slept with everyone on the Enterprise was completely unfounded. He was just a very physical being, who enjoyed doing rather than thinking. Which was the complete opposite of his First Officer, Spock.

And here we find the root of our dear captain's current problem. He had recently gotten 'curious' about the Vulcan. This unsettled him greatly, as he had never been 'curious' about a specific person before. When he voiced his concerns to his doctor and long-time friend, Dr. Leonard McCoy, the Georgian C.M.O simply replied, "Maybe you're in love." and promptly ignored Jim until he left the Medical Bay.

_It's completely ridiculous, of course!_ Jim thought. _I mean, there must be something about him that has piqued my curiosity. Of course, that must be all it is!_

So he sat down with his Padd and tried to figure out what it was. He eventually got down a list of all the traits that the S.I.C had that were new to him.

Reasons why Spock is hot:

  1. He's Male
  2. He's a Vulcan
  3. He's the second highest ranking member of the Enterprise
  4. He's freakishly smart
  5. He's half-human
  6. He's got really nice eyes
  7. His hair is always so perfect
  8. His shoulder blades are amazing



After re-reading the last three, he erased them and decided to investigate the first five further.

* * *

The first thing he decided to try was the fact that Spock was male. He looked carefully at all the male officers on the Enterprise. McCoy certainly had appeal, as did Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty, and plenty of other crew members, but none of them made him 'curious'.

The next thing he tried was Spock's Vulcan appeal. He studied all the Vulcan members of the crew, trying to see if that was what he found so fascinating, but he yielded the same results.

So he went down the list, Rank, Intelligence, Half-breed genetics, and still came up empty-handed.

Now, what he had failed to realise during his survey was that he had been avoiding the very person who had started his little rampage. While Spock was aware that humans often had their reasons for doing, or not doing, certain things, Captain Kirk's ardent avoidance of him was beginning to affect productivity on the ship, mainly due to the importance of their correspondence and cooperation as Captain and First Officer. So he decided to confront Jim and ask him what the issue was.

* * *

Jim was sitting at his desk, still trying to puzzle out his current fixation, when Spock walked into his quarters. This wasn't an odd occurrence, which why Spock was confused as to why the captain sported a bright red blush and a guiltily surprised expression upon his arrival. The captain wondered that himself.

Of course, the captain also wondered why Spock's chocolate eyes looked so stunning, and why his silky black haired seemed to beg him to mess it up, or why the movement of his shoulder blades through his uniform looked so enticing, or why his ears looked so bitable, or why the curve of his hips...

"Captain?"

Jim practically choked from embarrassment at his wildly inappropriate thoughts and tried to school his face into a somewhat dignified expression. When felt he had succeeded, he tilted his head up to look Spock in the eyes. Boy, was that a mistake.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are?” he breathed. Realising what he'd said, Jim slapped a hand over his mouth and sat in absolute panic.

"Jim.", came Spock's level voice. Jim flinched. Not knowing how to cover, he just started rambling.

"I really didn't mean to say that out loud. That was definitely an inside thought but my mouth doesn't seem to be listening to my brain and your eyes are really pretty and your hair is always so perfect that I want to just muss it and your shoulder blades are fantastic and your ears are so cute and your hips, oh god, your hips, and the way you smile just a little bit when you think no one's looking is just... Just... Augh! And don't even get me started on your voice. Or your smarts. Or the fact that you always brush your teeth before showering, I know you do, I listen, and wow that sounds way creepier than it did in my head and then I told Bones about it and he said I must be in love with you or something, and I thought it was ridiculous so I tried to see if it was just something about you that got me curious and now that I think about it Bones was probably right and I should probably shut up before I make you hate me completely..."

" **Jim.** " Spock's tone was hard and forceful. He raised his hand towards his captain, and Jim prayed to whatever deities exist for a quick and painless death. When the blow didn't come, he looked up.

Spock had his hand held about chest height, with his forefinger and middle finger outstretched, his other fingers curled tightly against his palm.

"Vulcans kiss with their hands, t'hy'la." was the only explanation the S.I.C gave.

When Jim's brain finally caught up with what he meant, his heart nearly lept with joy. Beaming, he mirrored Spock's actions and touched their fingers together. Then, pressing his lips to Spock's, he replied,

"And humans kiss with their lips."


End file.
